Inspire
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: An interview with Shuichi due to the release of Bad Luck's new music video which is angst filled while Eiri watches his lover on tv at home. YuShu


K-san...please shoots me! Whatever had driven me to write this crap! And with a drama kind of style too! Argh!

**Inspire**

**Place**: Tokyo TV Studio

**Situation**: Special interview with Bad Luck due to the release of their latest music video clip, "End". At home, Eiri switched on the television and changed the channel several times until he came upon the show.

Interviewer: So Shindou-kun, this song is a bit heavier than any other songs that Bad Luck had ever created. What is the thing that triggered such a sorrowful and angst filled song? Is it true that it was because of the rough time that you and your lover are going through?

Shuichi : -looked surprised- Ah, no... Of course no... It is true that there are some misunderstandings between us on that time but it's nothing big. That is simply the usual ups and downs in any relationship, really. About the song... well, honestly it came to me after I read one of Yuki's (in public he calls Eiri as Yuki) earlier book where the... ahem... heroine of the story simply could not forgive the guy anymore after giving him so much chance to break her...

Interviewer: Interesting... both of you seems to inspire each other. I remember in Yuki-san's works starting from two years ago, he always writes, "To Shu-chan, my inspiration." It was so sweet! (Realize that she's getting of track... Heh, who wouldn't when they talk about Japan's most popular couple anyway, straight or not) Oh yeah, one of the fans –read letter- ask you about how both of you could always make such a fresh idea of music or novel? It could always bring out the emotion to the people.

Shuichi : Well, the main thing is that you have to be sincere in whatever you do. When you're sincere, the inspiration simply comes from within. It will be better if you talk about things you experience or witness yourself because only then the idea will feel real. Music and novel too is a place where you can talk about things that you can't share to people around you.

Interviewer: Well, really... there really are things that you can't talk to people. Anyway, next (the most anticipated) question, as both of you are popular mega celebrity, does it affect your relationship?

Shuichi : Um... yeah, it does in some ways. For example, when we are in public (dating), we always have to control the things we do that any other couple can freely show because we didn't want to offend people who are not comfortable with such a... matter. But then again, when fans or paparazzi or the media see this, they will start sprouting nonsense like "Oh, they are on their way to their downfall" or "There... the third person had came" or something like that. Honestly, it irks us when people are kind of wishing for our splitting. It is not nice to wish for other people's break up, you know...

Interviewer: -Smiles- You're always so sincere, Shindou-kun... Well then, I'll try to help you clear another gossip. People say that Yuki-san is 'severely affected' by the scene that you and Miss Shina done in the video clip. Is it true?

Shuichi : -sigh inwardly- Fact is, when you turn into a mega pop star, you don't stop being a human. So, it is normal for him to be jealous of it even when he is already used to it. Actually, you should really start get worry when your partner doesn't seem to get jealous AT ALL. But, to say that he is 'severely affected' is exaggerating. He knows that she's not him. Sure, there are many pretty girls and –guys- hanging around me but my partner is Yuki Eiri so yeah, that's it. –Blush-

Interviewer: -Trying to suppress a squeal and act professional- Well, I believe that the fans are going to wish for you guys' happiness too. Okay, before we air the song, do you have anything to say?

Shuichi : Hee... I hope you guys and girls will enjoy our newest single and music video "End". Believe us when we say that this is the most difficult video clip that we ever made. It involves rain, lots of it till it stings your eyes, fast flowing river that almost become our grave and ah... you see by yourself... Oh yes, support ORIGINAL one, please! –Puppy dog eyes and palms clasped together-

Interviewer: And, to Yuki-san who is most definitely watching his 'Shu-chan'? –Smiles mischievously- (At home, Yuki chokes on his beer)

Shuichi : Ah, err...

Interviewer: Oh, come on... don't be shy! (You are not when you exclaim your love to him during you concerts...)

Shuichi : -Blushes- Um... thank you for the inspiration, Yuki. And... –Lowers his head- can't wait to go home and... (Be with you). Now –determinedly- watch the MV! La li ho!

"End" is aired. It is a soulful song with a harmonious blend of guitar and synthesizer. The tempo is slow at first and then it gradually increases. Combination of guitar, drum (synthesizer actually) and violin (the same thing) created a heart wrenching tune for the chorus. All in all, Shuichi's deep voice has successfully delivered the emotion of the song. The tv turn off. Eiri smiles...

"Can't wait till you come home... brat... (My Shu-chan)"

-End-

When I look back again, this wasn't that bad. (Though it's not that good...) It had delivered my idea well enough. I just want to show how far Bad Luck matures after 2 years of being in music arena. And yeah, there is no heavy theme in here so... it can go to K+... rare occurrence really. Oh yes, I want to ask your opinion. Do you notice that Shuichi is always sure when he confess his feeling about Yuki but when people ASK about it, he seems to be keen to keep a low profile about it? Ah, forget it. I bet no one read this part anyway.

Okay, I live for REVIEW. Please! Constructive critics are okay. But if you flame me... –smiles-


End file.
